


Drowning

by madness_on_the_milano



Series: The Flora Colossi and the Enhanced Procyonid [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Poisoning, Alcohol Withdrawal, Angst, BAMF Groot (Marvel), Contraxia, Drinking to Cope, Fear of doctors, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/pseuds/madness_on_the_milano
Summary: Thanks to EmilliaGryphon who got me out of my rut by giving me a prompt!Life since Halfworld hasn't been glorious or heroic, but Groot loves all the time he has with Rocket regardless. Recently, his friend has developed a great love for drinking to forget the multiple horrors of his life and this love soon takes a drastic and toxic turn...





	1. Groot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilliaGryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/gifts).



_Rocket turned his head to stare into his eyes, those bright discs of amber with their centres of black searching desperately for something the Flora Colossus couldn't place. "Why you even hang with me, Groot?" he slurred, his hand finally leaving the glass of deep orange liquid. "...I ain't...good like you..."_

* * *

**_Seventeen Hours Previously_ **

 

Once, before Groot had been fully grown, his father had showed him a tree that Groot had known about, but never paid much heed to. On it were wizened-looking fruits and his father had directed him to take exactly one and try it. The taste was incredibly vile and he had nearly spat it straight back out, but had just about managed to refrain himself. Seconds later, he felt different. His vision blurred, a smile stuck itself to his lips and he felt remarkably free. This had only lasted for several minutes and his father then explained to him that the fruit was very dangerous because the juice inside was, in fact, poison and eating too much would kill him. One at a time was the rule and it was a rule his father wanted him to remember.  
His father had looked thoughtful upon being asked why people willingly ate poison. He had rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when struggling to answer a question and then looked down at him. "Well," he said. "For a time the poison feels good. So people will eat it and feel better about their problems whatever they are and try to forget that they will hurt themselves in the long run."

So, Groot had understood. Eat the poison in small quantities, as rarely as possible and he wouldn't die. Simple. Unluckily, nobody had ever thought to teach Rocket this valuable information.

"Excuse me?" A young Centaurian approached him, apprehension written all over her blue face. "Are you that cat's owner?"

Groot was sick and tired of explaining to people who didn't understand a word he was saying anyway that Rocket was _not_ a cat. He rumbled a deep sigh and nodded, glad Rocket wasn't there to witness this betrayal.

"Um...it's kind of getting arrested..."

"What are you trying to do to me, Rocket?" Groot sighed, shaking his head. He looked down at the Centaurian who pointed meekly at the officers surrounding something Groot couldn't see, but could hear. This happened every time they went to a bar. Or a public house. Or any planet, really. Rocket loved the poison and the poison made him into someone who was even more aggressive. Perhaps that was why Rocket loved it so much, Groot mused as he made his way over. The officers of Contraxia were easily bought, luckily for them. "Rocket, do you mind coming here for a second?"

"That animal of yours is out of control."

Rocket had been going over to Groot, but turned around in a stumbling fashion. "Fuck you and the whore you were born from!"

"Rocket!" Groot exclaimed in horror. "Please, curse out him and his entire family once we get back to the room, but don't do it in _front_ of him!"

"He called me an aminal!" Rocket paused and tried again. "Aliman? Anilam...he was rude!"

"I know, but you always say getting banned from Contraxia would be the worst thing that could happen to you and that will probably happen if you're rude to the officers here."

"I hate them all." Rocket muttered, but he didn't fight as Groot picked him up from the ground and settled him on his shoulder. "Fascist bastards."

Groot caught the barman's eye and pointed at the drinks menu, specifically for the Gunavian beers. He held up four fingers, transferred over the units and walked out, Rocket humming drunkenly into his ear. Heavens only knew what Rocket had done in Contraxia of all places to warrant the Contraxian force, but perhaps he was better off not knowing. Their hotel wasn't far away and certainly wasn't anything special, but it was cosy and warm and they provided air fresheners in all scents, so Groot could recreate the smell of his homeworld if he so wanted. The key beeped and he ducked as he went in, holding Rocket steady. "You're going to make yourself ill."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Well, I do."

"If you give a fuck, quit bitchin' at me. 's my life and I'll do what I want with it."

Groot couldn't be frustrated or angry or stupid enough to wonder why Rocket drank like a fish. He'd once said that the drinking helped him to forget the multitude of horrors Gavaar had committed against him while he'd tried to mold Rocket into something he wasn't - an obedient, mindless weapon. Groot couldn't blame him. He wanted to forget the horrors he had endured too, but he was afraid that the poison would take away the good memories as well as the bad. "We're running low on units."

"T'morrow." Rocket slurred and he nearly slid off Groot's shoulder.

Groot caught him in his hands and brought him close to his chest. He had no idea what to do. Once Rocket had been excited to travel the galaxy, exploring new worlds, crafting new weapons, enjoying his freedom with Groot. Then someone had introduced him to alcohol and things had taken a sharp nosedive. It was a sticky patch he had never been prepared for, but he was certain that with time and patience Rocket could get through it. He _hoped_ so. But right now, Rocket was drunk and yawning, showing his sharp little teeth and long pink tongue. He didn't need anything right now, but sleep. He began walking to the bed, placing Rocket carefully on the fur throw that covered half of it. Immediately, Rocket lay on his back and sighed as though he was enthralled in luxury. Groot unbuckled the clasp of the jumpsuit he wore and slid the top half over his head, knowing that Rocket preferred to sleep without the vest on. He said it constricted his movement and he didn't care if Groot saw the damage Gavaar had inflicted upon him. Groot supposed it was because the scars, the metals, the balding patches littered over his friend's body were things he had seen before, so it didn't really matter to Rocket if they were seen again by him. Then he pulled up the throw to reveal the grubby white sheet below and lay on it, carefully draping the throw over Rocket, over his waist and legs, the way he liked it. "Wake me up if you need anything, okay? I'm right beside you."

"Mmm." Rocket thumped the throw, his hand splayed. When Groot placed two fingers underneath Rocket's palm, his friend calmed, smiled and fell asleep.

This was why Groot never, not once, came close to despairing. No matter how drunk, how mean, how desolate Rocket became, he always wanted him around. And that was what gave Groot hope.


	2. Rocket

Rocket didn't know if he had Gavaar to thank for it, but he never seemed to get what the humanoids called 'hangovers'. He sometimes felt a little thirsty, maybe tireder than usual, but normally felt completely fine. Today, he felt the unpleasant roiling of nausea and his thoughts were jumbled, which was unusual for him. He rolled onto his belly and sighed softly. He knew he'd almost gotten arrested last night for something stupid, but this was Contraxia, and more forgiving people you couldn't find anywhere else. And the booze was plentiful and cheap, just the way he liked it. When he got old and was close to death, he was going to live in Contraxia. But then he thought of Groot and that plan changed slightly. Groot didn't hate Contraxia, but he deserved somewhere beautiful, lush and green with birdsong and running waters.

"I am Groot?" _'Rocket, are you awake?'_

"Uh huh."

Groot began rubbing the back of his neck in little spirals, knowing after the past three years where to avoid and where to go to _just_ hit the spot. "I am Groot."  _'You nearly got arrested last night.'_

Not mad. Just stating a fact as though it was an everyday occurrence, which Rocket realised with a thud of guilt, it practically _was._ "Been arrested before," he pointed out. "So what?"

"I am Groot." _'It worries me. You aren't you when you're drunk.'_

"Yeah, well, we'll be outta here soon. Like you said, we need more units, right? How many do we got, anyway?"

"I am Groot." _'Ninety.'_

"Okay. We'll get fuel and fly out of here before nightfall." Rocket pushed himself up on his hands and his vision swam. "Oh, shit..."

"I am Groot?" _'Are you alright? Rocket?'_

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Heat pushed its way up his throat and he gagged, crawling across the bed and hung his head over the edge, bile and the contents of his last meal ejecting itself from his mouth. He coughed and shuddered at the disgusting taste left on the insides of his cheeks and over the ridges of his teeth.

"I am Groot!" _'You're sick!'_

"Of course I'm not sick, you idiot!"

"I am Groot!" _'I didn't realise perfectly healthy people threw up. How silly of me!'_

"Don't start this bullshit, Groot. Don't frickin' start it!" Rocket never left anywhere messy or unclean if he could help it. He knew janitors and maids were paid to clean up after people, but it was almost instinct to leave a place looking decent. Unless it was his own space. That was messy, in an organised way, but it was _always_ clean. He ambled into the bathroom and came out with the shower hose, spraying the vomit into non-existence. "Quit looking at me like that!" 

"I am Groot!" _'You are going to kill yourself if you keep doing this!'_

"What are you, my mother? Mind your own frickin' business!" Rocket returned to the bathroom and sprayed over his ears with the shower, rubbing the scent of dried sweat and stale booze away. "Drinkin' helps, Groot. Remember all the nightmares I used to get?" Never mind that he still got the stupid things.  

"I am Groot!" _'I know, but this isn't healthy! Alcohol is poisonous, Rocket!'_

"I don't care if it's poisonous. It helps!"

"I am Groot." _'Please stop drinking so much. I know you're sick even though you won't admit it. You could die.'_

 _Then I'll die fuckin' happy!"_ Rocket snarled and he jumped off the bed and stormed out. Well, more like he attempted to do so. He felt so _strange_. Walls came up to meet him and he bumped into them, something he blamed on his recently blurring vision. He felt nauseous again and swallowed, trying to keep the illness inside. He was dehydrated, was all. Just dehydrated because if anything, Groot had been kinda right when he'd pointed out that he was drinking a lot, especially lately. Time, despite what he had heard, was not the best healer. It didn't change the memories of Halfworld, of Gavaar, of learning that there had been a love and a family that had been his before Gavaar had snuffed it out. It didn't change the nightmares, it didn't change the pain, it changed nothing. The drink helped it go away, just for a short while and that was why he needed it.  
He made his way to the hotel's bar, a dingy, pitiful affair, and climbed with new difficulty onto the barstool. There stood one of the bots that he often saw outside the brothels. "Got anything non-alcoholic?"

"Of course, sir."

"Like what?"

"If your head is troubling you, we have Qaula tea, best served cold."

"That." The good thing about the hotel was the fact that once you paid for the room, everything else was free because everything else in it sucked ass. The drink, a dark and sultry orange was poured into a shot glass, like the bitch was mocking his hangover and Rocket caught sight of Groot in his peripheral vision. He snorted. "Don't get your bark in a knot, I'm not getting hammered."

"I am Groot." _'I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry.'_

Rocket shook his head. "You didn't do nothin'." He turned the glass in his hands, his shoulders tense. "I know I'm not immune to poisons. Gavaar wanted to try and make me immune, but that was something for the final version of me, the finishing touch."

"I am Groot?" _'So, why drink yourself to the point of becoming sick?'_

"Because fuck him, that's why."

"I am Groot." _'I'm scared you'll die.'_

That gave Rocket pause. He didn't even dare imagine his life without Groot in it and cringed to think of how it must feel to Groot right now. He dared glimpse up at him and felt his ears lower at the look on his friend's face. "Come on, you idiot. I'm not going to die."

"I am Groot." _'Please, I'm begging you, stop drinking so much. You are my family. I couldn't bear it to lose you.'_

He was Groot's family? What a frickin' short straw the guy had drawn. But then he looked at him, really looked into those brown eyes that had only ever held love and warmth and pride for him and felt something buckle inside his chest. Rocket stared into his amber drink, head swimming. "Why you even hang with me, Groot?" he slurred, looking up into those large, endless eyes. Those that held so much within them. "...I ain't...good like you..." 

"I am Groot?" _'Your voice, it's changing. Are you feeling sick?'_

"I don't feel so great." Rocket admitted. The glass fell from his grip and shattered into thousands of glittering shards on the grimy black floor. His vision was so blurred that he closed his eyes and he felt Groot take his hand. 

"I am Groot!" _'Your hand feels so damp...'_

"What you mean, damp?" Rocket's head was spinning. He blinked and then felt the cold for himself, shivering violently. For the first time since leaving Halfworld, panic hit him for his health. Groot always called alcohol 'poison' and he was now beginning to wonder if his friend was right about it after all. "Just need rest," he said in this new jumbled voice. "Pro'ly just caught 'nother cold or somethin'..."

"I am Groot." Groot said in a low whisper. _'I think you should see someone, Rocket.'_

"No, s'fine. Help me back to the room." He just had a cold. People didn't get sick from drinking too much, right? Well, they got hangovers, but he had never endured one before in his life. Maybe this was just a hangover. Yeah, that was it. He clung weakly to Groot's bark and felt his entire body gently vibrate as the plantlike being started to hum, an act he knew Rocket always felt soothed by. The bed felt so soft and comfortable beneath him and he realised with a muffled sigh that he'd gone down to the bar without a shirt on to cover up everything. Then again, this was Contraxia, so who gave a fuck if anyone saw anything? Groot tucked the throw over him and usually this was fine, but he was so damn cold that he shivered, even as his heartbeat slowed down to prepare his body for sleep. "G-Groot. Can you hold me a little? I'm freezin'."

Groot lay on his side, facing him and moved his arms around his smaller body, adjusting the throw so it was all around him. "I am Groot." _'You'll feel better once you've had some sleep.'_

Rocket couldn't form a coherent reply, instead using what little energy he had to burrow closer, resting his cheek against the rough ridges of his friend's chest. He could barely think of anything, but at least he knew Groot was right there with him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prompt from EmilliaGryphon that started off this story. 
> 
> Rocket stared into his amber drink, head swimming. "Why you even hang with me, Groot?" he slurred, looking up into those large, endless eyes. Those that held so much within them. "...I ain't...good like you..."


	3. Groot

_"Why you even hang with me, Groot?...I ain't...good like you..."_

What a question to ask. He'd been so surprised by it that he'd been struck dumb, unable to answer. How long would it be before Rocket knew that he was loved? _'I need to be better at being his friend.'_ Groot thought as he watched the sleeping form in his arms. _'He should never have to wonder why I stay with him. He should know.'_

It was little wonder that Rocket didn't recognise love easily. He'd spent the earliest portion of his young life believing himself to have been the result of Gax Gavaar's cruel experimentation and had been subject to horrors Groot didn't like to think about. All he had had was an Aakon scientist who was obsessed with creating his perfect weapon, not caring how he hurt or frightened the infant he was responsible for. It hadn't been until much later that Rocket had learned what he had unknowingly lost - a mother who had loved him, siblings who would have understood him, a different, happier past, a  _childhood_. All gone before he'd even known to expect them, leaving him a deeply hurt four(ish) year old with a deep grudge against the galaxy for what it had allowed him. And now that four(ish) year old had a huge drinking problem that refused to stop haunting him. 

Rocket looked so peaceful where he lay sleeping. His velvety ears were lowered, his little black nose quivered and everything seemed to be normal except for one thing. His breathing seemed to be unusually slow. Groot sat up, freeing Rocket of the throw, and whispered his name. Nothing happened. If anything, his breathing became slower and Groot began to feel tense. What was wrong with him? The door opened, but it was only a young A'askavarian with a box of cleaning supplies. They stared at each other for some time and then the A'askavarian waved in an apologetic manner. 

"I won't be long, 'kay?" She looked over at Rocket and frowned. "What's wrong with your friend?" 

"He's hungover."

"Hang on a sec." She looked in her tunic pocket and brought out a pad like Lylla used. "Type here."

Groot wasn't the best speller, but he managed to tap what he assumed were the correct keys. Rocket had taught him to spell and type and it was a skill he was rather pleased he'd learned. 

"Hungover, huh?" The A'askavarian suddenly became alert. "Holy shit, he's not the guy who shoved a grenade down the pants of the guy in the Moondew bar last night, is he?" 

Groot typed again. **Possibly. I've learned not to be surprised by him, but he still gets me sometimes.**

"Hahaha! Damn, I wish I'd seen it." She looked closer at Rocket and then carefully touched his nose. "I'm pretty sure he's not supposed to have a dry nose, man. Maybe get him to a doctor."

"Oh no, I couldn't do -" Groot was cut off as Rocket began struggling in his arms. 

It wasn't panicked 'put me down the fuck now' struggling, nor was it furious 'I didn't give you permission to pick me up, you bastard' struggling. It was flailed, uncontrollable, undefensive. It wasn't Rocket. The A'askavarian pressed the calling box on the wall by the door. "Hey," she said, completely unruffled to the person who answered. "Can you send paramedics? Got a guy with alcohol poisoning from the looks of it. He's fitting right now." Hanging up, she turned back to Groot and looked into his eyes. "He's got to go to hospital. You understand that, right?" 

Groot did, he really did, but he knew Rocket hated hospitals, he hated nurses and, above all, he hated doctors more than anything. He put Rocket back on the bed and watched helplessly. So this was what the poison did. He typed again on the pad. **Rocket hates doctors.**

The A'askavarian touched his arm carefully. "He'll understand."

The problem was that Groot wasn't sure if this was true. He watched Rocket, his hands trembling. His friend's breathing was so slow now that he couldn't even be sure he was still alive. He made a low whining sound and silently pleaded to Rocket to just wake up, stay alive. Then, Rocket's eyelids twitched and Groot felt an overwhelming flood of relief, finding sudden solace in the simple movement. 

* * *

The hospital was so unlike the stark, consuming whiteness of Halfworld's laboratories. It had dark stone flooring set with small pale slivers of crystal and sent out flashes of different colours when the light hit the right angles. The walls were a light grey and covered in brightly coloured posters or flashing screens and there were no screams or cries of agony. Everything was busy, bordering on chaotic, not the still silence Groot remembered.

They let him follow Rocket on the long stretcher through the many corridors and it was such a labyrinth that Groot had no idea how he would ever find his way back out. He hoped Rocket didn't know where he was and nodded fervently when the doctor asked him if he was sure he wanted to stay. He couldn't possibly leave Rocket now.

"This is going to look brutal," the doctor warned. "I promise you your friend won't feel a thing. He's dosed up as much as we can on painkillers. I'm gonna need you to stand back, but by all means, make sure you can see him."

The doctor had been right. He forced open Rocket's jaws and rammed a tube into his mouth, all while muttering reassurances even though both he and Groot knew Rocket couldn't hear them. The nurse explained what was going on, that he was trying to get a special kind of medicine into Rocket's system so he could minimise the damage, but Groot still flinched and cringed at the sight. Using the tablet he had mistakenly stolen, he asked the nurse what alcohol poisoning exactly was.

The nurse scratched his head. "Well, I'm sure you know alcohol is poisonous if you drink enough of it, right?" At Groot's nod, he continued. "Your friend drank enough of it and that's what's making him sick. He'll be okay, but he really needs to lay off the stuff from now on. His liver is in really bad shape."

"What's a liver?" Seeing the look of confusion, Groot used the tablet again to ask the same question.

"Oh, right. The liver filters blood and chemicals, but because of the booze, his liver hasn't been able to function as well."

**Will it get better?** _'Please say it will. Please don't tell me I'm going to lose him.'_

"Yeah, of course it will. Like I said, all he needs to do is lay off the bad stuff for a while."

Groot shook his head. **I don't think he will.** No matter how he had begged, Rocket had never been able to keep away from the poison's call. 

The nurse patted his arm. "I'm sure you'll help him through it," he said and he went to the doctor to see if he could help.

Groot didn't know about that. Nobody could ever get Rocket to do what he didn't want to do and there was no way he could ever give up the poison. And that wasn't the only problem Groot currently faced. He knew that once Rocket woke up, became aware of his surroundings, realised where he was, there would be hell to pay. 


	4. Rocket

 

For a minute, he was in Halfworld. He could smell the cleaning fluids, he could see the painful lighting, he could hear screaming and he could feel pain in his throat. Then a shadow fell over his eyes and everything was okay again. "Groot?"

"I am Groot!" _'Thank the stars. You're awake!'_

"Did they get us?"

"I am Groot?" _'Who?'_

"Gavaar. The others in Halfworld."

Groot shook his head. "I am Groot." _'No, Rocket. You're not there. You'll never ever go back there.'_

"So, where am I?" Groot hesitated, his eyes looking away from his. Rocket narrowed his eyes. "Groot! Where are we?"

"I am Groot." _'This is the hospital.'_

For a moment, Rocket thought he'd misheard him. He hoped desperately that he had, because Groot wouldn't, surely he'd never do this to him. "What?"

"I am Groot!" _'Rocket, I'm sorry. I know how much you hate hospitals and doctors, but you were nearly dying. I had to!'_

"How could you make that kind of decision for me?!" He knew that Groot's every decision in life was for his benefit, but a hospital, doctors, surgeries...It was too big, too dangerous. "I would rather be dead than here!"

"I am Groot!" _'Rocket, don't say that!'_

"You know how much I hate doctors, you fucking bastard!"

"I am Groot." _'Rocket, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to die, not so young, not after everything we've been through. I love you.'_

"Yeah? Well, I hate you!" Immediately, his brain started screaming at him. _'Don't say that! Why the hell would you say that? You know it's not right! You'd be dead right now if it weren't for him!'_

Groot didn't bat an eyelid, he didn't cry, he didn't change his mind and return the favour. Instead, he closed his eyes. "I am Groot." _'Rocket,'_ he said quietly, opening his eyes once more. "I am Groot." _'If I can keep you alive and safe, I'll do whatever it takes to do it. I know he didn't treat you like you should have been treated, but I will. I always will. I'm sorry that I made that decision, but I'm not sorry you're alive. I'll never be sorry for that.'_

Rocket waited for Groot to walk out. He didn't. Instead, they both stared directly at each other, time crawling by, until Rocket asked; "You... You ain't gonna leave?"

"I am Groot." _'No. I won't leave you. Not now, not ever.'_

"But... What I said-"

Groot sat on the floor by the bed, head and shoulders above it even from where he was sitting. "I am Groot." _'You said it. I know you didn't_ mean _it.'_

Rocket almost wished Groot was angry with him. "It wasn't right."

"I am Groot." _'No, it wasn't right.'_ Groot agreed.

What was he meant to do? This wasn't something he'd been given information about. Sure, he could say he was sorry - and he was _really_ fucking sorry - but this wasn't something you just apologised for and forgot about. He imagined Groot telling him that he hated him and something inside his gut twisted. He looked at the big guy and was met with eyes that held as much love as before and it made him feel a thousand times worse. Rolling on his side, he sat up and slid from the bed, only to land directly in Groot's hands. He held out his arms, knowing Groot would bring him closer and then wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, holding tight.  
Despite Groot being made entirely of wood, he never felt uncomfortable. In fact, he felt comforting, solid and unbreakable which Rocket liked. He could feel Groot rubbing his neck gently and sighed into his shoulder. He did not and would never deserve Groot. "I don't know what to do," he confided. "I want to make it right somehow. I'm sorry."

Groot became deafeningly silent. Rocket's ears pricked up. Usually such quiet meant that Groot _did_ want something, but didn't like to ask for it until he had given it a hell of a lot of thought. "I am Groot?" _'Will you drink less? Please?'_

Damn. What a bitch to ask for. But Rocket owed Groot for all the hurt he knew he'd caused him with those three bitter words, so he swallowed the refusal trying to come out and nodded. "Okay. I'll do that." Yeah, he would do that for him. He rubbed his ear against the rough bark of Groot's neck. "I'm sorry. I don't know how I could have said that to you. You're my family, man." He _loved_ him. He'd never been able to say it, the words had never been able to leave his lips, but he could never, not even for a second, hate him.

"I am Groot." _'I forgive you.'_ Who the hell knew why. Or how. Flora Colossi seemed to have the most forgiving hearts in all of existence, which was just as well for Rocket, but must have been agony for Groot at times.

Rocket tried, for the thousandth time, to tell him that he loved him. Again, the words remained in his head, when they should have been in Groot's. "Thanks," he said, pulling out of the hug. "Come on, let's get outta here. Staying in Contraxia isn't going to help me kick the habit."

The door opened and in walked a Krylorian, a rare sight in Contraxia. She smiled and sat down on the bed. "Glad to see you're up and alert, but you really should be resting!"

"We don't plan on staying in Contraxia long." Rocket told her. The Krylorian reminded him of Officer Thuin of Xandar who had been the first humanoid to attempt to treat him like a regular person, so he resolved to try to be polite to her. Even though she was a doctor who cut people open and did all kinds of horrible shit to them. "We'll be on our way if you don't mind."

"Before you leave, I have to tell you something important. We took scans of your internal organs-"

"Yeah, they're probably fucked up, but they're meant to be like that."

"It's your liver."

Rocket watched her sharply. "What about it?"

Her amethyst eyes looked from him to Groot and then settled themselves onto him. "Your liver is failing."

Rocket felt Groot tense, his bark hardening as though to protect himself from those four words. "What does that mean?" he asked finally.

"It means that your life expectancy isn't going to be as long as it was." the doctor explained gently. "It can be managed with medication, but you're looking at around seven years."

"Seven years." He would be dead by the time he reached eleven years old. He was going to die and leave Groot all alone in just seven years. "Oh, my god. Is this because I've been drinking?"

"Partially. Your heart and lungs are in perfect working order and appear to have been...operated on," she looked away from him at that as though embarrassed. "Your liver is weak and unprotected in comparison."

"So...this would've happened anyway?"

"Possibly. Judging by parts of your structure, your bones and several other organs, you appear to have lived past expectations of your species." The Krylorian got up, adjusting her white coat. "I'm sorry. I wish I had better news. I can give you the shot of medication now and it will help your liver with its function until it can't work any longer. The only other option is surgery." It was clear by the way she looked at him that she knew it wasn't an option. Not for him. 

"Give me it. I don't want no doctor jabbin' me." Rocket held out his hand for the needle, an unpleasantly long and sharp type, and pressed it into his abdomen as the doctor directed. "Thanks for nothing. Come on, Groot, we're outta this hellhole."


	5. Groot

  
Groot wished that the mammalian body was not as delicate inside as it so clearly was. Rocket hadn't said a word about his diagnosis, about the seven precious years he now faced and refused to even discuss the fact. Instead, he had gotten Groot to help him relieve several people of their wallets, stolen fuel from one of the Contraxian gas stations and ejected them from the planet like they were running for their lives. Currently, they were docked above an empty, habitable world marbled with multi-coloured clouds. Rocket was sitting on top of the control console, his ringed tail draped over the throttle, his forehead pressed against the cold glass of the windshield, watching the combined swirls of azure, indigo and ochre below.

Seven years. The past three had gone by so quickly. Seven would go by in a blink of an eye. How was it that he kept losing his family? First his father, now Rocket. How was that right? At least, he supposed, he had time. Time he knew he had. But he had twenty-six years on Rocket. Rocket was not old enough to be thinking of his own mortality, he wasn't old enough to know what would kill him. Yes, there had been times when Groot had been certain death was coming for them both, but they had been things they could fight or talk or plan their way out of. Liver failure was a death sentence.

Rocket suddenly jumped down from where he had been sat. He looked underneath the pilot seat and Groot tensed as he brought out a bottle he recognised as being a kind of Xandarian wine. "Rocket..."

Rocket didn't meet his eyes as he began pulling at the cork.

"Rocket, you said you'd stop drinking."

"I said I'd drink less." Rocket countered.

The cork edged upward and Groot started to panic. "Rocket, please! That stuff is why you're so ill!"

"Shut up," Rocket muttered.

In response, Groot snatched the bottle out of Rocket's hands. He didn't meddle in Rocket's personal choices as a matter of principle - it was cruel to not allow people to make their own decisions - but this was serious. He'd meant it when he had promised to keep Rocket safe. He did mean it. "I'm sorry! I don't want you to die!"

"You bastard! Gimme it back now!" When Groot did not, in fact, return it, Rocket growled in frustration and started climbing up his legs, to the Flora Colossus' chagrin.

"Rocket! No, you can't have it! The doctor said-"

"The doctor can get on her hands and knees and lick out my asshole _AND SO CAN YOU!"_ Rocket screeched. _"GIVE ME BACK THE BOTTLE, GROOT!"_

Not knowing what else to do, Groot threw the bottle against the wall. It exploded in a brief display of glittering shards of glass and splashes of crimson liquid, leaving only a mess as proof it had ever existed. He looked down at Rocket and waited patiently while his friend stared wide-eyed at the destruction Groot had caused.

"What...the fuck did you do that for?"

"It was the only way I could get you to stop wanting it."

"Fuck you."

"You were the one who went back on your word." Groot reminded him. "I kept my word to you. I thought you might keep yours to me."

"I can't." Rocket said, his voice unusually quiet and pleading. "I can't do it like I thought I could."

Groot looked away from Rocket, feeling weight shift as his friend climbed down his leg. "You only say you can't. We both know you can do anything. You're just _choosing_ not to."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Fair! Groot scowled. "What's not fair is that you have time which you are going to waste if you keep hurting your liver. What's not fair is that you know the lengths your mother went to for your sake and now you're trampling all over them and the sacrifice she made -"

"Don't you bring my mother into this!"

"What's not fair is that I've already lost my people, my family and now I'll have to go through it all over again one day. _You're_ the one not being fair!" Groot pointed at the pile of shards on the floor. "That's what is killing you. Why are you letting it shorten your lifespan even more? You have time and for some reason, you want less of it and it's not _fucking_ fair!" Rocket jumped at the curse. Even Groot was surprised at himself. Rocket stared up at him searchingly for several seconds and then turned on his heel. Maybe he really did hate Groot now. At least he hadn't had any more poison. Groot nudged the pile painlessly with his foot and scooped up the broken glass with his hands. He tossed the pieces into the garage disposal, cringing at the unpleasant crunching sound and looked at his hands which smelt vile and, upon an experimental lick, tasted _worse._  
He hosed his hands off to get rid of the smell and wondered where Rocket was. He had a horrible suspicion that Rocket had more poison hidden around the ship and sighed quietly. This, he thought, was one of the many things his father had forgotten to teach him how to deal with. He stepped cautiously into the engine room where Rocket always liked to curl up, whatever ship they were in. The low, soft thrum of the engine was soothing in its own way and he soon spotted two tiny toes peeking out from underneath the engine. That was the problem, having a friend who was two and a half feet tall. He could squirrel himself away in the most awkward places, especially as Groot was nine feet from top to toe. He knew better than to go poking around to try to get Rocket out by force, so he lay down, on his front, and was met with a pair of luminescent yellow eyes as he released golden fireflies to help calm Rocket and to help them see each other.

Rocket caught one of the fireflies to hold it in his hand. The warmly coloured glow lit up his eyes, making the reds and oranges stand out all the clearer. For someone with a failing liver, he didn't appear to be so ill. "Why you here?"

"Because I love you."

"Why?"

"Because, after I was taken from Planet X and taken away to Halfworld, you taught me time and again that there is good even in the worst of places. Because you're my family. Because you love me too."

Rocket let the firefly drift back into the air. "Why else?"

"Because you're very cute."

"Jerk."

Groot smiled, hoping that the stupid joke would be enough to coax Rocket out from where he was hiding. "I'm sorry I got so angry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Angry?" Rocket shook his head. "You weren't angry. Angry is when you threaten people or hurt them. You didn't say them things to hurt me, Groot. Thing is, I just thought... I thought maybe you'd figure out that I ain't worth hurting for."

"Oh, Rocket, don't you ever think something like that!" Groot exclaimed. "It's not something I'll ever figure out because it's not possible."

"You actually mean that?"

"I definitely mean that."

Rocket's hand came out. Then the rest of him followed until he was completely free from where he had hidden. Big bright brown eyes delved into Groot's, looking for any proof of a lie. They found none and softened. Rocket climbed onto his thigh, reminding Groot of the tiny innocent baby he had been all those years ago. He grew a leaf on his wrist in case Rocket wanted it, but all he did was lean against Groot's chest. "'m sorry I cursed at you."

"That's okay."

"And that I upset you."

"Don't worry about it."

"And that I tried to go back on my word."

That had been a little harder to swallow, but Groot did understand why he'd been tempted. It was nearly instinct for him at this point to go to the bottle. "It's alright, I'll help you with this. Don't worry about it."

"And that I thought about finding a bunch of termites so I could sic 'em on you while you were sleeping."

Groot rumbled in amusement. "It wouldn't have done any harm!" he pointed out. "My skin is too sturdy for them."

"Damn." Rocket turned himself to gaze up into Groot's face. "There's other bottles hidden on the ship. If I tell you where they are, will you throw them out of the airlock?"

Groot was only too happy to oblige.


	6. Rocket

  
He was going to fucking die. His hands were useless, refusing to stop their uncontrollable shaking, he was panting like he was hot, even though he wasn't, and he felt like he was going to projectile vomit everywhere. And Groot kept asking how he was every five seconds.

"I'm fucking fine!" Rocket snapped after being asked how he was for the billionth time. "If you wanna make yourself useful, land us on the rainbow planet so's we can get some air."

Groot settled him on his shoulder, letting Rocket wrap his fingers around his smooth wooden thumb. He grew a leaf on his neck and rumbled as Rocket used his teeth to rip it off. "I am Groot!" _'That tickles!'_

"Serves you right." Rocket told him.

"I am Groot." _'You would be a lot more sympathetic if you ever got tickled.'_

"That better not be a threat, bark-brains."

"I am Groot." _'You might like to be tickled.'_

"I would not, now shut up and land the ship." He watched as they broke through the stunning clouds, flinching as the light grew brighter. The planet's twin suns had strong rays that beamed through the clouds, yet the colours became more softer, more muted as they descended. The ship landed gently and Rocket felt a flash of pride. It had taken nearly two years, but Groot had soon mastered piloting, to an extent. "That's good! That's really great. Let's get out there and see what's on offer."

"I am Groot." _'It's uninhabited, Rocket.'_ Groot so helpfully reminded him as he got up from the pilot seat.

"I know that, genius. I mean let's see if it has water."

Groot shivered at the feeling of the sunrays through the thick, kaleidoscopic clouds. "I am Groot!" he said approvingly. _'This is quality sunlight!'_

That was good. If it turned out there wasn't any food on the planet, at least Groot could feed from the parent stars. "Tap in your roots, see if you can find water."

Groot knelt down and slammed his hand through the dusty earth. He suddenly looked left and squinted hard at something in the far distance. He sniffed and stood up, walking in the direction he had been watching so intently. Discs of shining liquid appeared and they both stared puzzled at the oddly colourful selection of pools before them. "I am Groot." _'On all the worlds we have seen and been banned from, we've never seen anything like this before.'_ Groot pointed out. He dipped his finger in a clear pink pool and tasted it. "Mmm. I am Groot." _'It isn't poisonous and it tastes rather nice.'_

"You once ate an entire bag of sugar, said _that_ tasted good, and then spent eight hours throwing your guts up." Rocket said, but he climbed down and stood at the water's edge. He cupped the rosy water in his hand and sipped cautiously. It tasted like any other water to him. "You happy here?"

"I am Groot." _'I am if you are.'_

"Then we'll hang out here until the problem is solved." Rocket put his hands in the water, watching the mud at the bottom drift into a fine cloud. He was just wondering if any creatures were around when he caught sight of a lizard, dull blue, with a long tail. The lizard licked at the ground and, to Rocket's disgust, scooped up the dirt to eat it. "Oh, that's nasty. Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting..."

"I am Groot!" _'Hey, I get my nutrients from soil too!'_

"That's different! You extract the shit you need. That little weirdo _ate_ _dirt!"_ Rocket shuddered and flicked the lizard away.

"I am Groot." Groot sighed, picking up the little creature from where it landed by his foot. _'Rocket, don't be unkind to it! It's_ adorable.' 

"We ain't keepin' the thing!" Rocket warned.

"I am Groot!" _'Come on, Rocket. It could be an excellent companion!'_

"I don't like the idea of pets." Rocket reminded him coolly.

Groot shut up and placed the lizard gently back down. It scampered away and then fell down a yard away from them. It closed its violet eyes and its deep green tongue popped in and out as it began to snore. "I am Groot?" _'Do you want to play a game?'_

Rocket forced down the roiling feeling in his abdomen and nodded. "Uh huh. You choose."

Groot sat down, crossing his long legs. He looked up at the sky and gently nudged him for attention. "I am Groot." _'Which cloud is your favourite?'_

"You couldn't think up a better game?" Rocket complained, but he begrudgingly played along. "I dunno. I have two favourites."

"I am Groot!" Groot pleaded. _'Come on, please, tell me!'_

Rocket rubbed at his forehead. "Okay, you see that little tiny green one? It's kind of hard to see, but it's underneath the orange cumulus cloud..."

"I am Groot?" _'What's a cumulus cloud?'_

"The big cloud-shaped one." Rocket answered a little impatiently. "You see the green thing under it?"

"I am Groot!" _'I do!"_

The cloud was a dark shade, yet it seemed to glow with an internal brightness as it drifted below the orange cumulus. "That's my favourite. It kinda reminds me of your leaves." He pointed at one a while away from both the orange cumulus and the green cirrus clouds. "And you see that kinda smudged red one? That's a cirrostratus cloud. It's the colour of my mom's eyes."

"I am Groot." _'And yours.'_

Rocket half-smiled. "Yeah, and mine. But her... She gave me the strength to get out of Halfworld. Man, you remember... I was ready to give up on it. On you." He glanced at the Flora Colossus who watched him with calm, steady eyes. "Do you think I let her down?"

Groot looked horrified as he hastily shook his head. "I am Groot!" _'Of course not!'_

"If I'd taken better care of myself, I wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I am Groot." _'You weren't to know this would happen.'_

"All those times you told me I was drinkin' poison, told me what could happen and I didn't listen..."

"I am Groot." _'Stop blaming yourself like this! If anyone's to blame, it's Gavaar for the hurt he caused you.'_

"It still happened! She wanted me to live free and what do I go and do? Fuckin' kill myself, that's what I go and do."

"I am Groot." _'This isn't your fault.'_

"I let you down." Rocket told him. "I let you both down."

"I am Groot -" _'Rocket-'_

There was a cloud above, a soft, delicate yellow. Rocket swallowed. "Maybe I oughta go back into Halfworld," he said quietly. Ignoring Groot's look of appalled shock, he continued quickly, trying to explain his reason. "I didn't kill Gavaar, remember? I wanted to, but I couldn't, and he... He can fix this. I'm sure he could do something-"

Groot was shaking his head. "I am Groot." _'No, no. You know what that monster will do if he sees you. Besides, I don't think people can survive the things you did to him.'_

"But I can't leave you! I don't care what he does, if he hurts me while he's fixin' me, if he hurts me before or even after. I can't leave you, Groot!"

"I am Groot." _'Rocket, there is nothing in this universe worth going within eyesight's distance of Halfworld. Especially not me. If we are to find something to stop this, we'll find it elsewhere.'_

"How long can _you_ expect to live?"

Groot was silent in thought, his hand caressing over the back of Rocket's head. "I am Groot." _'I don't know. But I think Planet X was a young planet when it was destroyed and my people were around for only a fraction of its time.'_

"So what are you saying?" Rocket demanded.

"I am Groot." _'It isn't the years in your life. It's the life in your years.'_

"What happens after it's gone?"

"I am Groot." _'You will get to see your mother. And my father. You won't be alone in the afterworld.'_

Rocket couldn't find it in himself to argue against that. Seeing his mom would be cool, but meeting the guy who had single-handedly made and raised his best friend...that would be fucking awesome. "You think he'd like me?" he asked finally.

"I am Groot?" _'How could he not?'_

Rocket pulled himself onto Groot's knee and sat, swinging his legs over either side of Groot's thigh. "You've never really told me about him." he pointed out. "Told me what he was like, what made him special."

"I am Groot," _'That is true.'_ Groot said thoughtfully. "I am Groot." _'I suppose what made him a good father and leader was the fact he was there for everyone. When there was conflict or sadness or pain, he would be there in a blink of an eye. And he was loving, kind, friendly and had a fantastic sense of humour. When I was small and weak, he was my strength. When I became an adolescent and became hot-headed and impatient, he was my peace. When I was grown, he was everything I wanted to be.'_ Groot breathed out slowly and Rocket tensed to see the tears in his eyes. "I am Groot." _'He couldn't protect the ones he loved either.'_

Rocket felt the muscles of his ears relax, causing them to droop against his skull. "Groot, this isn't something we can fight. It ain't something you can protect me from." He stood on Groot's leg and made the climb to his chest, holding onto his shoulder for support. "You're my strength. You're my peace. I-" Again, that fucking word lodged itself in his throat. "I wouldn't be without you for nothin', you know that?" He thought back to what he'd said about finding Gavaar and sighed heavily. "I'll take whatever I've got with you. Holy shit, I could have seven thousand years and it wouldn't be fucking long enough."

"I am Groot?" _'Seven_ thousand _years?'_

"Yup. We'll do what you said, shove a hell of a lot into those years. And then...then..." Rocket looked around at the weird, colourful world with its pretty pools of water, fertile sunlight and the disgusting dirt-eating lizards Groot found so wonderful. "Then we'll come back here."

* * *

  _Seven Thousand  Minutes Later_

 

"Thank the fucking stars!" Rocket declared, holding out his arms as he entered the ship. "We're outta here!"

"I am Groot!" _'You looked me in the eyes and you told me you liked it here!'_

"Yeah, but it's been seven thousand hours!" Rocket explained. "Come on, we gotta do some crazy illegal shit now! Whatever happened to 'life is precious', you hunk of driftwood?"

Groot reached out and tickled inside his ear before he had the chance to protest. "I am Groot!" he giggled. _'That's what you get for calling me a hunk of driftwood, my friend!'_

"Jerk." Rocket muttered, but he grinned up at him. "Seriously, I'm done wasting time. I'm not going to not drink, but I won't get hammered every night any more. I promise." He held out his pinky finger and Groot hooked his own around it. "There. Now it's unbreakable, I can't go back on it now. I'm sorry for scaring the crap out of you so many times before."

"I am Groot." _'I forgive you.'_ Rocket wanted to say it, say those three words. They remained stuck and he looked away from his friend, wishing it was easier to just spit out the words without even thinking of them. Wood creaked and Groot coaxed him into looking back up at him. "I am Groot." _'I love you.'_

Rocket realised what Groot was silently telling him. There was no pressure, no need to say it back. He smiled gratefully and brought their foreheads together for what he called The Planet X Kiss. "You won't forget that we're family, right?"

"I am Groot!" _'I can't believe you think I'd forget something so important!'_ Groot said, laughing.

"Says the guy who forgot to tell his best buddy that he sheds dead leaves once a year and let him freak out the first time he did it!"

"I am Groot." _'I take your point. But I could never forget that. I could never forget_ you.'

 _"I love you so fucking much that it's stupid,"_ Rocket thought as he looked into the eyes that held so much affection and love for him. "Come on," he said out-loud. "We got a hell of a lot to do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's another one over! How time doth fly. 
> 
> Thank you so very much to EmilliaGryphon, grootiez and, of course, Sinikettu! I really loved our conversations about this work and I hope you enjoy its little sister, Splintered Apart.   
> Splintered Apart is different to anything else in the series as it has chapters from the POV of the other Guardians as they try to deal with a hurting, grieving Rocket, but it will involve a twig who mysteriously becomes greener as time goes on...


End file.
